Player:Spacebuilder
The High-Lord and overseer of Brick Hill, spacebuilder, is the CEO and Co-Founder alongside brick-luke of Brick Hillhttps://www.brick-hill.com/credits/. His pure talent and awe-inspiring dexterity and competence is often desired by many, his muscular and attractive body is feared throughout the realm as he so gracefully develops and moderates the world of Brick Hill. One must not underestimate the pure amazement that is physically expelled from his body as he moves, galloping gracefully across the plains of the Hill.https://i.imgur.com/wvsmRXM.png He is a very humble person and is always able to help, as he replies to every single message he gets. He is the second oldest user on Brick Hill (excluding the account Brick Hill), and is the owner of the clan Space Rangers, the 10th most popular and second oldest clan in Brick Hill.https://www.brick-hill.com/forum/thread?id=130 History spacebuilder, known as Alex Dunn outsite of the virtual world, was born in the United Kingdomhttps://discord.gg/brick-hill/on the 22nd March 2001 along with his identical twin brother, brick-luke. In more recent years, he found himself very interested in building blocks and creation with his brother. He is said to have primarily played with Lego as a child, then moving onto video games and eventually Roblox and Blocklandhttps://blog.brick-hill.com/post?id=11. He has said that his childhood is the main source of inspiration for Brick Hill, as he intends to envision the best qualities from each of these games into one, being Brick Hill. Brick Hill Both spacebuilder and brick-luke had ideas to create a virtual-based brick-building game, these ideas extending as far back as December 2014, shortly after the development of their previous game, "Left Behind...", ceased[6]. Its original name was "Role Block", and for the most part it was a 2D game where you could create sprites and minigames. spacebuilder had encouraged moving to a 3D and site-based game, as well as changing the name to "Brick Hill" after driving past a road-sign with the name of the civil parish "Brickhill" on it[7]. Awards *Admin *Classic Clans *Space Rangers *Brick Masters *Brick Hill Staff *20XXer *bok *Namesnipe. Games *Castle of Doom *Space Shuttle *Classic Deathmatch *Classic Castle of Doom Trivia * spacebuilder is actually green, stating that his "sister had (when he was a child) doused him entirely in green paint". It is uncertain as to whether the paint has actually been cleaned off. *spacebuilder and brick-luke are actually identical twins, both born on the 22nd March, 2001. He is 8 minutes older than brick-luke. *His iconic game "Castle of Doom" was created entirely using co-ordinates in Notepad. The game has been updated in January 2018.https://www.brick-hill.com/play/set?id=3 *spacebuilder has so far choked six times on food, twice almost resulting in severe injury! *spacebuilder was on a wooden raft with 10 other kids.https://i.gyazo.com/0666b4011cf9a3c0514db48f93d07985.png He then took a swim and ingested salt waterhttps://i.gyazo.com/20965b9330fd0333d8206b602ebea8f2.png, which caused him to release the previous ingestion of strawberry ice-cream https://i.gyazo.com/3d3e19de94821f87c5d866d8d2910f80.png he had eaten earlier that day. *His favorite pokemon is Squirtle. https://i.gyazo.com/9f96f01fddb262cb6b40db95684f67ed.png *spacebuilder is second registered user on Brick Hill. *spacebuilder may or may not have top-secret links with Count Sponkbaber https://i.imgur.com/f4FJEXr.png *spacebuilder changes his avatar ever time a new hat, face, head, or tool, comes out References Category:Player Category:Staff Category:CEO